Ayudame a sanar estas heridas
by brico4899
Summary: "No importa lo mucho que esperes, o que siempre estés a su lado cuando te necesite, él jamás te elegirá a ti"
**Esto está pensado como una historia corta y muy angustiosa, pero puedo ir subiendo más capítulos si os gusta. Ya me diréis**

Caitlin abrió los ojos lentamente exhalando un suspiro cansado.

 _¿Donde estoy?  
_

Estaba tumbada encima de una cama, pero no era la suya y tampoco reconocía la habitación en la que se encontraba. Intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta de que tenia las manos atadas enfrente suyo con cinta adhesiva y un grillete en su tobillo derecho que la mantenía unida a la cama.

Entonces Caitlin lo recordó todo.

Zomm... O tal vez debería decir Jay, le había quitado sus poderes a Barry y le estaba dando una paliza de muerte. Al no ser capaz de quedarse quieta sin hacer nada, ella le había suplicado que dejase de hacerle daño y, sorprendentemente, Jay le había echo caso, pero menos de un segundo después notó como la cogía y perdió el conocimiento.

Caitlin empezó a forcejear para librarse las manos pero al cabo de unos minutos decidió rendirse ya que solo estaba logrando hacerse más daño en las muñecas y, de todas formas, aunque lograse desatarse seguía estando encadenada a la cama.

A pesar de lo malo de su situación no podía evitar estar preocupada por Barry y por como debía estar ahora que había perdido sus poderes. Se lo formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar todos los golpes que Jay le había propinado antes de que ella lograse detenerle. ¿Y si había sufrido alguna lesión interna? Sin sus poderes volvería a sanar como una persona normal. Podía llegar incluso a morir si el daño había sido muy grave.

Un destello de relámpagos azules llenó su campo de visión y Zoom apareció enfrente suyo "Bien, ya estás despierta"

Llevaba la mascara puesta y estaba haciendo vibrar su voz para que sonar más amenazador, pero Caitlin no se dejó intimidar "Se perfectamente la cara y la voz que tienes, no es necesario hacer todo este numerito"

Zomm no dijo nada, pero se quitó la mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Incluso ahora a Caitlin le era muy duro asociar a ese monstruo con el mismo rostro que ella había llegado a amar tanto.

"¿Donde está Barry? ¿Sigue vivo?" Preguntó Caitlin temiendo la respuesta.

"Sí, está vivo" El alivio inundo el cuerpo de Caitlin y se permitió relajarse un poco. Barry estaba vivo "No era necesario matarle. Se lo he arrebatado todo"

Caitlin le fulminó con la mirada "¿Como puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Barry te admiraba"

"Al igual que admiraba a Eobord Twhane" Se burló Jay "Parece que está en su naturaleza ser traicionado por sus mentores"

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar en los ojos de Caitlin "¿Y que hay de nosotros? Tú me gustabas mucho, incluso estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti. ¿Todo era una mentira?"

"No fue más mentira por mi parte de lo que lo fue por la tuya"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pidió Caitlin confundida.

Jay sonrió cruelmente "Oh, vamos Caitlin, ambos sabemos que el único motivo por el cual te interesaste por mí es porque sabes que jamás podrás tener a Barry"

Caitlin se quedó medio muda de asombro "Eso no es cierto"

"Pues claro que lo es. Me di cuenta enseguida de que tan solos estabas intentando usarme para intentar olvidarle. Ya que no podías tener a tú Flash al menos ibas a quedarte con el Flash de otro mundo"

Caitlin negó con la cabeza débilmente y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta "¡No! Yo no siento nada por Barry..."

"Tú estás enamorada de Barry Allen" Declaró Jay "Pero él ni siquiera ha pensado nunca en ti de esa forma ¿verdad? ¿Y por que iba a hacerlo? Tú no eres Iris West, ni Patty Spivot, ni siquiera eres Linda Park"

"'¡Cállate!" Gritó Caitlin, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

En un instante Jay estuvo a pocas centímetros de ella y le agarró la cabeza con fuerza "Puedes intentar negarlo todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambiara nada. Y tampoco cambiara el echo de que tú sabes, y siempre lo has sabido, que no importa lo mucho que esperes, o que siempre estés a su lado cuando te necesite, él jamás te elegirá a ti"

Dicho eso Zoom se fue, dejando a Caitlin llorando desconsoladamente y con el corazón roto.


End file.
